


For Her Own Good

by Del_la_sol



Series: Of Hacker and Gamers: Side Quests [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana has an addiction, Probably got it from Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_la_sol/pseuds/Del_la_sol
Summary: Hana likes her caffeine. Sombra is not impressed.





	For Her Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for a skit. So I wrote it.

Sombra sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Hana was standing there quietly sipping a cup of coffee.

“So” Sombra began. “Woke up early I see.” The tone of her voice was clearly not happy.

The gamer’s eyes shifted to everything except her girlfriend. “Yea. Sometimes you just, can’t stay asleep. You know how it is?”

“Uh huh. So, I suppose this would have nothing to do with pile of empty cans I found downstairs?”

Hana’s eyes grew wide at the accusation. Sombra could see the cogs in her brain try to figure out an excuse.

“I. Uh…”

Whatever excuse she had been forming was stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder.

“Hana. How many?”

The gamer shrunk into herself. Trying desperately to avoid the intense stare Sombra was giving.

Eventually she answered in as quiet a voice possible. “… Twenty four.”

“Twenty-four energy drinks Hana!”

“I was doing a marathon! The fans enabled me!”

Sombra found that Hana had a slight tendency to abuse energy drinks. Along with coffee, soda, and pretty anything that contained caffeine. It was especially bad when Sombra was away and couldn’t stop her.

“Then your fans came up with the ‘drink for every hour I’m awake rule’?”

Of course, Sombra was sure to watch her livestreams to see if she was behaving. Hana had no response. Instead opting to try and escape the kitchen as fast as possible. She attempted to make a run for it, only for Sombra to grab her coffee mug and trip her.

Sniffing the mug the hacker recoiled in disgust.

“Did you add an energy drink to your coffee?”

Hana stood back and quickly snatched her mug back. “I don’t have to answer that.”

“Hana this has to stop.”

“It’s not like I do this every day. Only on days where I plan to do a marathon stream.”

Sombra crossed her arms and gave her girlfriend a condescending look. “Are you marathoning right now?”

Once again Hana had no safe answer.

“My point has been made.” Sombra walks out of the kitchen. “We’re fixing this before you become another Angela.”

Hana suddenly felt a pang of fear grow in her. “Babe. Where are you going?”

When answer came back, Hana immediately ran after her. “Sombra!”

By the next day Hana had to watch as Sombra threw out all of Hana’s caffeine stashes.


End file.
